


You Only Get One Chance, Harry Potter

by JadeFalcon



Series: The Harry Potter Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse?, Aggressive Harry, All Alone, Alpha Harry, Aroused, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Charming Harry, Cleanup, Cock Worship-Thoughts, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cumshot, Dom Harry, Dominating Harry, Domination, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Ejaculate, Ejaculation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erection, Exhibitionism, Explode, Exploding Penis, Exposed, Exposing, F/M, Face-Spraying, Facial, Freckles, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Horny, Horny Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Instinct, Kink, Kinky, Kinky Harry, Light Dom/sub, Masturbating, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Naughty, Naughty Harry, No Plot/Plotless, No Romance, Nobody Watching, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, One Shot, Orgasm, Other, Penis Appreciation, Penis Self-Aware?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puberty, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sentient Erectile Tissue?, Sexual Assault, Shock, Sleep, Sleeping Hermione, Sleepy Hermione, Somnophilia, Sperm, Spontaneous Erection, Strangers, Surprise!Facial, Surprise-Facial, Talking Penis, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage - Freeform, Underage Character(s), Underage Rape/Non-con, Watching Someone Sleep, Wrong, coy, crack!fic, cum, disbelief, exhibitionist, hard on, hermione granger - Freeform, jizz, naughty boy, penis - Freeform, primal, semen - Freeform, shocking, sleeping, wank, wanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeFalcon/pseuds/JadeFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the train to Hogwarts, Harry gets bored.</p><p>Then Harry gets horny.</p><p>In the same compartment as Hermione.</p><p>A sleeping Hermione.</p><p>Well....you only get one chance in life to do something like this....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>WARNING: Story contains underage characters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Only Get One Chance, Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amanuensis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanuensis/gifts).



> This is a highly-modified version of an original story which I wrote over a process of an entire day; probably 12 hours or more. When I got to the end of that draft, I realized that I had over-shot what I was trying to accomplish by a significant margin. By the end of the day, I still wasn't "finished" with what I was typing, I had typed 6,289 words, and gone 22 pages long using Microsoft Word with a 12-point font-size format. I was utterly exhausted, so I saved it here in my drafts for a couple of days until I decided what to do with it.
> 
> So, this is the "Modified Version", which is the story that I originally intended to write. However, there are two other "versions" which I will be posting AS CHAPTERS here as well: one will be the full 6,000+ word unedited version, and the other will have an alternate ending. At least, that's the plan right now.
> 
> With this story, I'm going to be experimenting with a different form of writing style. Sort of in a "First Person/Expression" type of writing. A writing without much dialogue detail when the characters are talking. Like a "Point-Of-View" fiction of sorts.
> 
> I'm doing this so that it cuts down on the boring dialogue and cuts quicker to the action. That, and this will be expressed from Harry's POV. Harry, as a healthy, horny teenage male going through puberty. His thoughts and emotions will be expressed as such.
> 
> This is meant to be a bit of a comedy/erotica mix. This is my first time attempting something even remotely close to this. As some of you may know: my main interest is in Dark, Violent, Sad, Erotic fiction. This is my first attempt at something funny.
> 
> It should be noted that both thoughts and emphasis are going to be in "Italics". Probably 98% of the thoughts will be from Harry's Point-Of-View.
> 
> I'm not quite sure how this kinky little story popped into my twisted little head, but something tells me it's been sitting there undisturbed for quite some time. Laying dormant, as it were.
> 
> But there's also the possibility I got the idea while watching porn a few nights ago. A specific kind of porn too.
> 
> Meh....either way, there's a surprise in store for Hermione.
> 
> This story's a One-Shot.
> 
> .....no pun intended. >;)

*Sigh*

_Fucking Merlin, not again._

Harry Potter squirmed in his seat.  For the past 35 minutes, the gentle rumble of the Hogwarts Express as it sped along the tracks had presented a white noise that occupied his mind as he stared listlessly out the window.  The 15 year old wizard considered himself lucky to have found an unoccupied compartment all for himself.

Except for _her_.

He chanced a glare at his bushy-haired friend sitting across from him.  Hermione Granger was reading a book, _"Hogsmeade: A History"._

 _Of course_.  _Always a fucking book._

*Sigh*

Hermione glanced up from her book.  "Is everything alright, Harry?"

Harry smiled in return.  "Yes, sorry.  Just feeling a little under the weather."

She gave Harry a once over, and returned to her book.

*Sigh _*  This fucking boner..._

Shortly around Harry's 12th birthday, his body had begun preparing itself for puberty.  This included his first erections.

At first, they came and went quite frequently, and proved uncomfortable at times.  And Harry had no sodding idea why they occurred, or what to do about them.

It was during one episode when he stood up from the kitchen table at the Burrow one evening after dinner.  He was wearing a thin pair of sweatpants that he had borrowed from Ron.

If anyone at the table noticed Harry's "situation", they certainly didn't show it.  But as he walked toward then past Mrs. Weasley at the head of the table, her eyes focused down on his pelvic area, and followed him as he passed.  But Harry didn't think much of it.

But shortly thereafter, as Ginny was cleaning the dishes with Ron, Mrs. Weasley caught Harry's attention, and quietly beckoned him into the downstairs hallway.

She smiled warmly at him.  "Harry dear, I think this book might help you with any...problems or questions you might have about yourself."

Harry looked at the cover.  _"Wizards And Puberty: A Guide For Boys"_.  The cover was nondescript; just a picture of two boys reading something on a table in a populated setting.  It looked to be a library.

Harry had only heard the word "Puberty" in passing, once.  "What is Puberty?"  He asked Mrs. Weasley.

She winked at him and patted him gently on the head.  "That, dear boy, is for you to read and find out."  She smiled and winked before returning back to the kitchen.

And find out he did!  He was utterly fascinated with the amazing animated images that moved in the book.  The book showed everything: both real pictures and drawings and illustrations that showed how a boy's body worked and the different stages of Puberty.  The different organs and how each functioned.  Even the stages of an erection and how to masturbate.  It even gave a brief explanation of different hand techniques.

It was _very_ detailed.

And Harry was further drawn to it by the "down to Earth" explanations that were explained in detail for boys his age to understand.  But, by far his favorite part of the book (besides the animated pictures of what an ejaculation looked like during orgasm) was the different slang terms that were explained.

Sperm.  Semen.  Load.  Splooge.  Jism.  Jizz.  Cum.

 _Cum_.  He liked "Cum" the best.

And "Sperm".

_Sperm..._

_Ugh.  Fucking hell, not now_.  Harry buried his face in his hands as he leaned forward; his elbows propped up on his knees.  He rubbed his eyes tiredly, trying to shake the three-year-old memory of what he did with the book's knowledge out of his head.

Hermione looked up, shutting her book.  "You should get some sleep, Harry.  Especially while the others are occupied elsewhere.  This may be the quietest compartment on the entire train."  She yawned broadly; covering her mouth and sighing loudly.

"Mph, I'm fine," he muttered in his hands.

But Hermione wasn't listening.  She placed her book on the floor in front of her and used her wand to adjust the bench seat into a more comfortable arraignment.  After a few careful flicks of her wand, the arm of the seat became a curved cushion that looked quite comfortable.  To accommodate the arm, however, the whole bench had lowered to the floor significantly.

Harry watched between his fingers as Hermione snuggled sleepily into position on her right side facing Harry.  Her body curved perfectly with the cushion and supported her head almost vertically against the wall of the compartment just next to the window.  She stretched her legs out on the bench and curled her arms together; placing them just in front of her on the bottom cushion.

She yawned again.  "Just...just wake me...when...w...we...stop..." she murmured sleepily, then went silent; her eyes closed gently.

He didn't answer her.

_It must be so easy for you.  You don't have this damn thing to deal with._

Harry snorted.

Then...an idea...a thought...bubbled to the surface of his consciousness.

It formed itself into an image in his head.

_I...I can't do that..._

_Fuck, she's sitting right...here..._

_I mean, she's asleep...no one else is here..._

Before Harry knew what he was doing, he quietly cast _Colloportus_ on the door, locking it firmly.  The blinds were shut.

_If I keep quiet, she'll never know..._

_The only thing I'd have to worry about is...if someone...outside...saw me..._

He glanced outside.  The land raced by.  It was flat farmland for miles.  But he knew, from past rides, that they would soon be passing through towns, all highly populated.

_The chances of anyone seeing me are...unlikely..._

_I could cum, and she'd be none the wiser..._

_Clean myself up...I've got tissues..._

_Gotta be sure not to stain the carpet or seat..._

*Glances outside again*

_I mean, I suppose it would be hot if a chick saw me..._

_Fuck...that would be hot..._

By this point, his penis had leaked a large spot through his thin boxer briefs and onto the front of his beige-colored slacks.  He looked down and noticed a small wet spot.  On top of the lump.  And the lump moved as his cock throbbed; begging to be let out.  He could swear the damn thing was speaking to him telepathically.  Pleading with him...

*Growl* _Fuck it..._

Harry silently undid his belt, opened the top button, and slid his zipper down.  Once loose, he pulled the rear of his slacks down over his buttocks and sat down.

He looked carefully at Hermione, looking for any sign that she heard him.  No.  Good.

As quietly as he could, he slid his boxer briefs down into his slacks; now bunched up at mid-thigh.

His steel-hard erection sprang out and throbbed in greeting; staring happily up at him.  Its moisture was leaking profusely from the slit in the head buried just beneath his foreskin.  His cock stretched out as he relaxed and laid against his tummy.

He smiled down at his friend and gently wrapped his hand around it.  His penis throbbed as the soft familiar fingers made contact around his shaft.  More moisture flowed from his piss slit as he gazed down at his proud member.

_That's Cowper's Fluid.  My precum._

_I love my precum...love it..._

He slicked a finger up his shaft to collect the moisture.  He was careful to gather the thick drop at the eye of his cock.

He pulled his finger away slowly; watching as a clear, thick strand connected its way from his urethra to the blob of precum on his finger.  He stretched it further and further, admiring how far the gooey stream stretched with his movements.

With the digit in front of his mouth, he peered down at it, studying the delectable treat.  It was clear as water, but thick.  Sticky.  Like a syrup.

And he knew, from past experience, that it was absolutely _delicious_.

He sucked that finger into his mouth, and savored the explosion of flavor that erupted on his tongue as the thick fluid coated his taste buds.

He let out a moan, and his penis pulsed in agreement; sending out a small spurt of thicker precum that bubbled over the head and down his shaft.  He brought more fingers down to his erection to gather up more of the tasty syrup for his eager tongue.  He licked each wonderful serving off with gusto.

Soon, his precum was flowing from his shaft and onto his shirt.

*Sigh*  _Fucking shirt is in the way..._

Then he remembered he wasn't alone.  Stilling his actions, he looked over at Hermione, his finger still in his mouth.

_That bitch is fast asleep._

Harry shook his head slightly.   _Where the fuck did that come from?_

_It's me.  Shut up, Harry._

_Sorry, Penis._

Removing his finger from his mouth, me brought both hands up to work his tie off.  He set it down on the bench next to him.

Then he unbuttoned his shirt and laid it open; exposing his bare, pale torso.

_Take it off._

_Probably best to at least leave it on my shoulders..._

_...OFF!_

He shrugged the obnoxious garment off of his lithe shoulders and threw it aside.  He was _always_ naked when he masturbated.  When he _wanked_.

_Fucking pants..._

Off slid his pants and, after a brief thought, his underwear.  His shoes slid off in the process, leaving him clad only in his socks.

_Fuck..._

_Fuck I...I'm naked.  I'm nude..._

Harry let the thought sink in.  He sat frozen on the bench.  Raising his gaze from the floor, he looked around slowly.

His first sight was Hermione.  Her beautiful brown hair in a tangled, curly mess behind her, laid out on the cushion as she slept.  It looked soft and luscious.  Her breathing was steady and her body relaxed in sleep.

Harry let his eyes wander around the rest of the compartment.  Four floating candles encased in unbreakable glass illuminated the room from all four corners.  The light was magically enhanced for maximum brightness.

The air was so still.  The rumble of the car as it zoomed along on its course was still evident.  Harry's senses seemed heightened; whether by arousal or being in an unnatural and exciting position of nudity, Harry wasn't sure.

He glanced to his left out the window.  As he did, he noticed that the train was entering the outskirts of the last town it would have to pass through before continuing on it's journey to Hogwarts.  The sun was still up; there was a couple of hours yet to go before their arrival.  But it sat low on the horizon.  The warm glow filtered in through the window and fell gently across Harry's thighs.

He scooted forward on the seat as his cock throbbed impatiently.  He stroked it reassuringly with his right hand; his juices coating his palm.

 _I haven't forgotten about you, friend._..

_Good.  Time to play, Harry..._

Harry flushed nervously; his heart racing.  He spread his legs and glared across the small room at the sleeping brunette.

Slowly, he ran his hand up his shaft, moving the foreskin up and down the hardness within.  His glands popped out on each stroke, spreading more of his arousal down his shaft to coat his stroking fingers.  Occasionally, he would take a finger or two and collect the sweet liquid before slurping it off.

He ran his left hand over his tummy and chest; tracing his abdominal muscles and pecs.  He stopped to play with each nipple; pinching and rolling the nubs between his fingers until they were hard and sensitive.  He traced his hand back down his tummy to his penis; stroking it once before reaching for his balls.  His testicles were soft to his touch, and he loved the feel of his hairless pouch with the smooth eggs inside.  He stopped and held his pouch gently with his fingers.  He smiled as he felt each testicle moving, squirming and rolling as they worked to produce his precious sperm for his impending orgasm.

Harry slowly let go of his testicles; leaving them to their important task.  Bringing his knees up to his chest, he tucked his feet up on the bench with his heels against his thighs.  This allowed better access to his groin.  He slid his hand down to his perineum and rubbed his prostate.  He let his head fall back against the seat as pleasure blossomed from the sensitive area.  He continued to rub firmly, causing his cock to throb in response.

With the same hand, he traced his middle finger down to his anus.  He rubbed slowly around his opening, which flexed from the attention.  Bringing the finger to his mouth, he slathered the digit in saliva before returning the hand to his most secret place.  His right hand picked up the pace on his cock.

Baring down, he slowly slid his middle finger into his boy pussy.  His hole clenched around the intruder, sending shivers of pleasure up his spine.  His breath picked up as he moved his finger deeper into his ass.  He began to fuck himself shamelessly.

Soon, the small compartment filled with the lewd sounds self-pleasure.  Of skin slapping skin as his hand flew up and down his drooling cock, and his left hand smacking his crotch as he continued to fuck himself with his finger.  The air also filled with the scent of arousal and sex, and the softest of moans and grunts as Harry pleasured himself vigorously.

Several times, he stopped and started his masturbation, allowing his orgasm to build up in pleasure.  Each time he felt the beginning tingles of his orgasm and the stiff throb from deep inside his urethra, he stopped until the feelings receded.  He repeated this action for about 20 strait minutes.

During which time he stared over at the sleeping Hermione.  A part of him felt surreal at just what he was doing, which aroused Harry even more.

His sight lined up perfectly with the angle he was sitting in, with the tip of his cock and Hermione's sleeping form both in full view.

_Look at her.  Sleeping like that..._

_She hasn't moved a goddamn muscle since she went to sleep..._

_God, I am so fucking horny...so fucking ho...horn..._

_...horny..._

_Hmmm._

_Hmmm..._

_How...how horny am I?_

_This is Hermione!  I couldn't..._

_Yes you can!_

_Quiet, Penis!_

_Oh SOD IT MAN!  Look at her!  That beautiful hair..._

_I...I know..._

_It's like a wave of chocolate.  Silky chocolate._

_Oh...God yes..._

_She's yours._

_Wh...what..._

_She.  Is.  YOURS._

_Hermione...no..._

_Yes!  Always mouthing off about stupid shit that nobody cares about!_

_But...she's so smart...and kind..._

_Fuck kindness!_

_But...but she...trusts me..._

_I trust you.   Penis trusts you._

_I know...I know..._

_Stroke me._

Harry moaned softly; a vulnerable sound.  He was losing it.  He looked down at his penis.

It was _so hard_.  The shaft, red; the glands, purple.  Mean looking; the head poking out of the foreskin.  A sure sign he was at the peak of his arousal.

He _had_ to cum.

He stood up and walked towards the sleeping girl; beginning to stroke his cock as ordered to.

She was so beautiful.  Harry never told her that.

_Hermione would understand..._

_She...she would help me..._

_Of course she would._

_She would...understand..._

_Yes, that's right.  Penis knows what you want._

_Yessss..._

_You're going to cum.  I feel your sperm; your life-giving fluid, surging through you._

_Fuck yessss..._

_Good boy, Harry.  Go show her how much you love her._

Harry staggered to the front of Hermione.  Just inches away.  His hand was flying over his cock.

He looked down at her face.  A gorgeous face.  His gaze was drawn to just a few brown freckles lightly scattered on her upper chest.

Trailing _just_ down her cleavage.

_Hermione has freckles.  You love freckles, don't you?_

_God yessss...so sexy..._

_They match her skin tone.  I'll bet she has more on those beautiful tits._

_Mmmmm yessss...._

_Those tits have really popped out this year._

_Mmmmm..._

_I'll bet they're so soft.  So warm._

_Ugh....God...Merlin..._

_Undo the top two buttons on her blouse.  Now._

Harry's fingers trembled violently as he moved to obey.

 _Don't you fucking wake her!_   _Be careful!_

_Yes, Penis._

Slowly, so slowly, he undid the first top one, then the second.

_Hmmm.  Undo one more._

_I...but..._

_NOW!_

Harry unbuttoned the third.

_Pull her blouse open.  And BE CAREFUL.  All the way open.  I want to see those tits._

_Yes, Penis._

Harry gently...very gently...folded her blouse back, exposing her bra.  Her rose-colored skin was just faintly dotted with a few more freckles over the tops of each breast.  Her tummy remained covered.

_See?  What did I tell you?  More freckles._

Harry trembled and his cock throbbed at the sight before him.

_You want release?_

_Mer...Merlin God yessss..._

_Stroke me.  Make me cum._

Harry stood in front of Hermione, frantically jacking his rock-hard cock; trying desperately to cum.

He felt it tingle.  He felt his sperm surge through his balls and up through his penis.

 _That was quick._   _Cradle her head.  Gently._

Harry could do nothing but obey.  He was just past his point of no return.

Harry gently slid his left hand under her cheek and moved it to the back of her head.

Her head cradled steadily in his hand; his palm cupping her just an inch behind her ear; his fingers splayed out, firmly steadying.

_Look at that face.  Look at it!_

Harry looked down at the peaceful features of his best friend.

_Ugh..._

_Cum on that face.  Cum now._

Hermione's consciousness very slowly awakened her sleepy mind.  She was vaguely aware of something.  Perhaps...something cupping her head?

She felt strangely comforted.  As if...as if she were being hugged by a friend.

Slowly, her hearing came to life.  She was aware of a sound.  It was...moaning?  Gasping?

And is that a "fwapping" noise?

She blinked twice, sleepily; her eyes trying to focus.

Harry, looking down at Hermione's beautiful face as commanded by Penis, saw her eyebrows furrow.

Her eyes blinked open.

Harry let out a cry.  "Oh FUCK!"  He threw his head back, and an animalistic sound, like a bull in heat, tore itself from his throat in a vulnerable cry.

Hermione was trying to make sense of what she was seeing in front of her; just near the bridge of her nose.  It was...purple?  A hole?

Harry's cock spasmed violently, and the first pulse of thick sperm launched itself out of his urethra and splashed across Hermione's nose and cheeks.

Harry bellowed in pleasure.

Hermione was vaguely aware of something hot and thick splashing across her face.

Harry gave another cry as his cock continued to spew its hot load all over his friend's face.  A spurt arched out and connected with her right cheek, splattering obscenely.  The stream stuck to her skin and ran down her chin.

Still, all Hermione saw was a purple object with... _something_...spurting repeatedly from it.  And it was splashing her?  It made no sense to her sleep-addled mind.

She tried to bring her hands up to make sense of what was happening.  But her arms tingled and felt like leade.  Her muscles were asleep.

Hermione tried to murmur something, but a thick, hot syrup-like substance splashed her lips; cutting off anything she would have said.

Harry's cock continued to spew out warm, violent bursts of rich, thick cum.  He ejaculated his sperm once again on Hermione's nose, and it was at this that she weakly tried to pull away.  But Harry's hand held her head firmly in place.

And still, Harry bellowed and cried out in sheer orgasmic bliss.  Violent stabs of color exploded and surged behind his eyelids.  His cries turned to grunts and growls as the animal within became dominate; taking over and marking his territory.

The pulsing penis spewed forth twice more; covering Hermione's forehead and hair in thick, gooey semen.

Harry's brain flooded with chemicals, endorphins, and messages as old as Time:

 _Populate, Mark Territory, Dominate_.  It was sheer male instinct instructing his body to do what billions of men before him had done.

Pure Male Instinct.  Taking over his body in the absence of Reason and Logic.  The absence of a stable functioning person of sound mind and body.

Merlin Himself could not have stopped Harry from carrying out his Instinctual Duties at that very moment.

The final spurt of sperm popped out of his gaping urethra and hung in the air briefly; as if in a sign of surrender.  Then it arched down and splashed the tops of Hermione's breasts; splattering the freckled skin in hot seed.

Harry's balls bounced and writhed in their pouch with the violence of his orgasm.  A dull ache he knew would increase in the next hour throbbed just behind his testicles, at his prostate.

He growled as he held on firmly to Hermione's head.  His eyes flashed dangerously; the Animal Within challenging any other male to take his mate.

Slowly, his semen bubbled out of his urethra as his orgasm died down.  His sticky warm sperm ran over his fingers and dribbled down over the tops of Hermione's beautiful tits; joining the thick load that landed there previously.

Finally, when the last throb of his orgasm died down, he released Hermione's head and collapsed on to his back to the floor of the compartment.  His senses slowly returned to his consciousness.

_God, that sounded like a wounded Lion bellowing.  The hell is going on?  Come on, brain...Hermione...wake up..._

Hermione's brain did indeed finally fully awake from her deep slumber.  She pried her eyes open, which were strangely stuck with something thick and wet, just in time to see Harry collapse onto his back.

...a _naked_ Harry.

"Wh...what?  What's going on?"  Hermione muttered as she peered around the small compartment, slowly bending into a sitting position on the cushion.

Harry sat up on his hands; his breathing still ragged.  He glanced behind him for his book bag.  Pulling it to him, he opened an inner compartment and pulled out a giant wad of clean toilet paper.

Sleep slowly left Hermione, as she brought her hands up to wipe her eyes.

"Wait!"

Hermione froze.  Her breath quickened as she took in the scene before her.

Harry rose to his knees in front of her, the tissue in his hand.

"Here.  Let me clean you up," he said gently.  He was panting and his body was coated in a light sheen of sweat that caught the candlelight.

He reached out his left hand to steady Hermione's face.

She tried to pull away; her features guarded and her cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"Harry..." her voice was low; hurt.

"It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you..."

"H...Harry..." her voice cracked.

"Dammit, knock it off," he snapped.  Then he softened his voice.  "Please."

She slowly lowered her hands to her lap.

Her bottom lip trembled as tears sprung to her eyes.

"SSShhhh, it's alright," Harry said soothingly.  He took in the mess he had made.

_That is so hot._

_That is so wrong._

Her torso was an absolute mess, not just her face.  Most of her face was covered in cum thick enough to make a Porn Star blush.  Splotchy patterns of the sticky sperm clung together across her nose, cheeks, chin, and forehead.  Her hair was a tasseled mess, with a few strands of semen stuck to the brown mass at odd angles.  Her shirt was still open, exposing her bra-encased tits scattered in droplets and strands of Harry's seed.

Harry felt a wave of guilt and shame come over him as he studied the damage he'd done.  Hermione's gaze was vulnerable; accusing.  Her eyes were dark.

Hurt.

_Oh boy.  I'd better try and say something before she loses it entirely..._

Keeping his voice gentle, he spoke as he reached a patch of tissue out to her eyes.  She closed them as he wiped his cooling jism from each of her eyelids.

"'Mione, I'm going to try and explain this the best I can, and I only want you to listen."

Silence.

*Sigh* "I was horny when we got on the train.  Really horny.  I tried to ignore it.  I tried thinking of something to take my mind off of it....nothing.  Nothing worked.  I tried going to the restroom and tugging one off.  But the restroom on this train is so small, and there were people in there..." his voice trailed off.

He got a new wad of tissue, and continued gently cleaning the sperm from Hermione's stoic face.

"Then I got here to the compartment, and you were here.  And you're so beautiful, 'Mione.  So beautiful..."

Her lip trembled and she sniffled miserably.

"I thought for sure someone was going to come in at some time.  But nobody did, and we were all alone.  I'll tell you: it would have been a lot easier for both of us if I were by myself.  But that's not your fault.

"Then when you fell asleep, I thought 'great, just make it quick and quiet, and she'll never know.'  And that's how it started, 'Mione, honest!  But then it just got out of hand, and my pen...I mean, my mind started playing tricks on me.  One thing led to another...and..."

His face fell and he shrugged helplessly.  He snatched a third wad of tissue and cleaned her chin, lips, and left cheek.

"I...I guess...I mean, I had this thought," he stuttered, trying to explain himself further.  "I thought 'wow, how many guys get a chance to whack off with a beautiful girl in front of them?'  So...I guess I took it."

Harry fidgeted in place.  "And then...you know...my thoughts wandered.  And I thought 'if you cum on her and clean it up before she wakes up, she'll be none the wiser.'  So...yeah..."

"Merlin...that sounds bad when I say it out loud..."

He chuckled nervously.  "I mean...I though...'you only get one chance in a lifetime to do something so brazen'..."

He worked in silence after this explanation.  Hermione continued to sniffle quietly, a single tear running down her freshly-cleaned cheek.

As Harry worked to clean the tops of Hermione's freckled breasts with a clean tissue, his cruel penis began to stir.

_Oh no you don't!_

_But I wanna play..._

_NOT NOW, PENIS!_

Finally, he buttoned up her shirt and straitened her blouse.  Hermione looked miserably away; refusing to meet his gaze.

He reached to the opposite bench to retrieve his wand.  Once in hand, he banished the pile of cum-covered tissues and transfigured his wand into a hairbrush.  He returned and sat down next to Hermione.  He gently adjusted the angle of her head, and brushed the brown silky-soft mass back into beautiful relaxed curls.

Once done, he returned to his bench and quickly dressed.

When his clothes were finally on and in place, he spoke softly; sincerely, as he tied his last shoe.

"I didn't mean to go this far, 'Mione.  I was wrong, and I'm sorry.  I...Merlin, I hope you don't report this, but I won't blame you if you do, and I'll take any punishment they give me.  This won't happen again.  I promise."  He looked down and squirmed in his seat.

After a moment, he stood up nervously.  "I'm...gonna go see what the others are up to.  You probably want to be alone."  His cheeks blushed in shame.  "Sorry, 'Mione," he muttered.

_You are so full of shit._

_...what?_

_You never went to the bathroom on this train.  You made that up._

_You lied to her._

_...quiet._

_You wanted_ _to cum on her face._

_QUIET, YOU!  I wonder what the others are up to..._

_Way to change the subject, smart one._

He turned to leave, unlocking the compartment door and sliding it open.

_Wonder where the Weasleys are at..._

_Hell yeah, let's go see what Ginny is up to!_

_Ugh.  Behave yourself._

_...wonder if she'll let me cum on that freckled face-_

_SHUT UP, PENIS!_

With a grunt, Harry slammed the door shut behind him.

 

~Fin~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Half-way through this, I got the idea to have Harry's thought process morph to the point where he believed that his penis was actually talking to him. I leave it up to the readers to decide for themselves whether or not Harry's penis really spoke to him and/or really did have a mind of it's own, or whether it was all just a part of a horny boy's fantasy.
> 
> (if you decide that his penis is Self-Aware and thinks for itself, lol, I would LOVE to see a spin-off story for that! Please let me know if you intend to write it!)
> 
> I tried, for the first time in my life, to combine humor and eroticism, by mixing vulgar parodies of penis talk, with a very sexual act that few people would ever actually attempt.
> 
> I hope I succeeded. If you feel the need to laugh, followed by the desire to have a massive orgasm, then I have accomplished this goal.
> 
> If not, then I warmly welcome suggestions and advice.
> 
> As for the story...
> 
> You know Hermione liked it.
> 
> She deserved it.
> 
> And I deserve comments. Because I got horny as fuck writing this.
> 
> Comments, as always, are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> *Devil Horns* >:D


End file.
